


Stark Naked - Stark Industries Adult Novelty Branch is proud to present...

by cherrygoldlove



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Celebrity Crush, Digital Art, Dildos, Gen, M/M, NSFW Art, No Underage Sex, Ok now Tony knows who he is, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Fantasy, Still no sexy times tho, Teen Crush, Underage - Freeform, Underage Masturbation, Vibrators, but maybe, i think, tony is not aware there's someone like peter parker existing, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove
Summary: Peter clutched his purchase to his chest, securely tucked away in his backpack as he walked briskly towards his flat.He really shouldn't have it, it wasn't legal for him to buy it, as he was just fourteen, but he couldn't pass such an occasion. After all, it was a limited edition item, he couldn't wait another four years and hope it'll still be available for purchase. Not with how fast it was selling. There were only 3 more left in the online shop when he was making his purchase.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 33
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

Peter clutched his purchase to his chest, securely tucked away in his backpack as he walked briskly towards his flat.

He really shouldn't have it, it wasn't legal for him to buy it, as he was just fourteen, but he couldn't pass such an occasion. After all, it was a limited edition item, he couldn't wait another four years and hope it'll still be available for purchase. Not with how fast it was selling. There were only 3 more left in the online shop when he was making his purchase.

Taking all those extra shifts and then pleading his work colleague to get him one of those pre-paid credit cards was all worth it. 

Panting, he finally made it to his front door. Fumbling with the key, he managed to get in without dropping his precious parcel.

May was thankfully out, on a double shift at the hospital, so he could now go to his room and safely indulge straight away.

He sat on the bed, hands trembling as if he was unpacking the real deal...

It was as close as he could ever hope to get to the real deal.

Pulling out the plastic bag wrapped box out of his backpack, he held his breath to hold in the squee that was rising in his throat.

He carefully pulled the box out of the bag and cradled it in his palms.

Here it was.

The limited-edition, authentic replica of Tony Stark's dick made in red, high-quality, medical-grade silicone. With balls. And suction cup option.

Tony Stark’s latest stunt after his latest sex video emerged. Well, a public indecency video.

There was hardly anything visible on the video, and trust Peter, he did his thorough investigation. So as a retaliation, in a way - "What? You now think you've seen my dick? Yeah? You've seen shit. I'll show y-" and then he reached to his belt and was forcefully grabbed by Ms. Potts. They were in court, after all, and broadcasted across the country if not worldwide. A couple of days later it was announced that Stark Industries Adult Novelties branch was about to launch a new product.

A product Peter was now holding in his hands.

Very illegal, underaged hands.

And soon he'll hopefully have it in his underage arse. 

If he'll manage to work up to it. Mr. Stark was above average in all aspects.

Peter put the box on his lap and pulling up the flap, be reached inside and wrapped his fingers... around the cock head. He felt a blush rising, his own cock giving a twitch.  
Oh god.

He pulled the whole dildo out.

Oh, God. It's Tony Stark's cock.

His chest felt tight as he put it on his palm and lifted up, mouth hanging open as he beheld the red, glorious dick.

It was huge.

Huge and perfect.

Running gentle fingertips over the surface of the shaft, feeling the veins, the texture...

The bulbous head, the full balls, the thick, thick shaft. And it was long.

There was no way he'll manage to fit it anywhere at this stage, but damn if he wont at least try.

Fondle it a bit, suck it... put it against his own cock.

Wrapping his fist around the length, his fingers juuuuust barely touching over the thickest part, he jumps up from the bed (his own cock jump too, hardening in record time) and makes his way to the bathroom.

Sanitation and hygiene first!

*

He ends up coming back to his room to fetch the detachable suction cup so he can stick the dildo to the tiles in the shower.

It looks spectacular. The red against the white of the wall as he sticks it level with his mouth.

Oh, God.

He undresses and walked under the shower, turns on the water, reaches for the soap and pumps the dispenser twice. He brings his wet hand to the shaft. His hands shake again as he smooths the soap along the length. Working it the best he can. Up and down in long, slow strokes, thumb sliding around the head, then under, following that vein down.

It's the first cock that is not his own that he's touching. 

It's weird, the angle is 180 degrees off to what he's used to. 

It's thicker, longer... The head is huge, the shaft plump.

His other hand curls around his own excited cock, giving it a squeeze before starting stroking.

Judging the dildo clean, he gives it a good rinse with the showerhead, and once it is dripping with the water he leans closer.

Puts the tip in this mouth, runs his tongue over it, tries to slide it just a bit deeper.

Oh, God.

He's sucking Mr. Starks cock.

He licks down the shaft to the full, drawn up balls.

And it's game over.

His cum splashes on the white tiles and gets washed down the drain.

Damn.

Best. Purchase. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely and inspiring comments! <3
> 
> @ColorZPrincezZ - I borrowed your line! Hope you don't mind :)

Peter adores Mr Stark’s cock. 

It probably is humiliating what a cock slut he’s become. Peter blushes at calling himself that, but it also gives him such a thrill, making his cheeks heat up and his cock chub up… If no one knows and it’s only about one, unfortunately, artificial cock, it’s not a big deal, is it?

He’s got an obsession with it now. 

As often as he’s able to, he takes it out from under his bed (one place he thinks May will never look - there’s this piece of loose material on one of the sides, near the foot of the bed on the right side), and takes it with him to the bathroom for their shower blow job session. Their. He’s taken to calling the dildo just Mr Stark. Sometimes Mr Stark Junior. It’s only polite, is it not?

He’s getting better at it, the blow jobs, he thinks. Every time he’s able to fit a bit more in his mouth, work his tongue faster over the slit, do that nice twisting motion of his fist over the plump shaft that he himself really enjoys on his own dick. He even manages to last that bit longer before his first orgasm of the night.

Still, May started to give him this knowing, smirking looks now that he started to take reaaally long showers and then sat him down for THE talk. Which was embarrassing, and frankly, useless and unnecessary. 

He already knew everything there was to know about puberty, and she was telling him the bees and flowers of sex with a girl, in what he was totally uninterested. 

He liked boys. Men. One man, most of all. 

And after getting his hands on Mr Stark’s dick (replica. Yes, he knew it was /just/ a replica, but sue him if he imagined the real thing every time he got off) he did so much research on blow jobs, butt hygiene, and anal sex to hopefully, maybe, one day be sooooo good for Mr Stark that he felt like a pro now and even wanted to point out some misconceptions to Aunt May, but he bit his lip. That would bring on a set of questions he really didn’t want to answer.

So now after his showers, he sneaked back to his room and closed and locked the doors, and that’s where the real fun began.

He loved running the cock teasingly around his groin, trying to hold his cock along with Mr Stark’s but managing that only with two hands as it was that thick. His cock looked so small compared to Mr Stark’s… it was humiliating, humbling, and so, so exciting that the first couple times he did it he spilled in record time. Again. Playing the long game was very difficult. 

But as he read, it was even advised he gets a good orgasm in before anal play, so he rolls with that and usually doesn’t prolong this part of his nightly playtime. 

He praised himself that he was smart enough to get a big bottle of lube along the main purchase, he was really in need of massive amounts as getting just the tip in took him weeks of careful long anal play, stretching, learning how to breathe and relax his butt. 

It seriously took ages and hectolitres of lube to get it up his arse, but once he managed that… oh boy. It pushes all his buttons each and every time.

He only does that on nights May was sure not to be back till late morning the next day from her nighttime double shift and that was another good decision on his part. He shouted when he first fully sank down on the cock, it was so overwhelming and the pressure on his prostate… heavenly.

The drawback was that he was so orgasm high and eager by the time he managed to work the whole cock in, that he didn’t really realize the strain it put on his body and he was unbearably sore for the next couple of days.

Took him a week to feel alright down there to try again.

But that orgasm… so worth it. Worth all the ache and May’s questioning gaze on his limping.

Then a spider bit him and he had a new set of problems and secrets to keep.

Plus side? He no longer got unbearably sore after hours of riding the dildo.

Oh, and his stamina? Six orgasms a night. Easily.

Bad side? His butt and cock had a hair-trigger, sensitivity dialed up to eleven.

Best. Orgasms. Ever.

*

He’s a bit more… capable now, so getting his hands on the next Stark Naked toy wasn’t so hard.

Vibrator.

Iron Man inspired vibrator.

Apparently Mr Stark couldn’t handle critique, and after an anonymous comment under the dildo product stating “Not that mr Stark dick vibrates but— wouldn’t that be nice, huh?” there was now a lovely Iron Man vibrator. 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t of realistic design this time, just a smooth/bumped, profiled cock like shape, but it had 12 settings (dial was based on the reactor that Mr Stark had in his chest), was safe for anal play and a Iron Man design. 

Peter loved it.

It was the same dimensions as Mr Stark’s cock and it vibrated sweetly against his prostate so he could just slide it in, lay down on his tummy and cum within a couple of minutes. His first ever, totally hands free anal orgasm.

He then went back to the dildo, determined to have one on it too.

And he managed it within a couple of days of trying.

The trick was the position, and he got it. He just had to sit on the cock, have it like… two thirds in and lean back so the cock head was rubbing. Just. Right. There. 

Oh! Mr Stark!

And then he meets the man, has him in his bedroom and he even sits on his bed. Just. Above. The. Dildo.

Meeting the man is terrifying, his having found out about Peter being Spiderman and all. He was trembling all over from stress.

But he’ll go for an adventure with Mr Stark! Germany! He needs to read up on the age of consent in Germany, like, asap.

Later, when Mr Stark leaves, Peter places the dildo just on the edge of the bed, where the REAL Mr Stark sat and he reverse cowboy rides it furiously. For all thirty seconds it takes him to come. He was /that/ hyped up about meeting and talking and having the man just sit just right there, just. right. ther-

Fuuuckkk…

He sleeps with it tucked in against his arse, breathing in the scent of Mr Starks cologne that he still can smell in his room and imagining Mr Stark spooning him in their post-coital bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

Germany has not gone according to plan.

Disaster and no sexy times. At all.  
Besides Peter jerking it off multiple times before the whole confrontation with other avengers went to shit.

After he was way too sore, and not in the fun way. 

And now, Peter was all alone, Mr Stark going AWOL and then coming back and going into seclusion. 

Two months later, Stark Naked released a new toy "so everyone can plug up their *holes and shut up"

It’s a butt plug this time. Shaped like a stubby, little penis. Utterly adorable. Like a mini Mr Stark cock.

And it has superpowers!

When you squeeze it with your internal muscles, the energy it generates can be used it two ways - the base glows the same shade as Mr Stark’s reactor (it’s also shaped like it!) and/or it generates heat… it warms the toy up. And it feels sooo good. 

You can switch off the light function (the stronger and faster/longer you squeeze the brighter it gets) and just keep the heating on, which is what Peter does most of the time.

Having his butt light up like a bat signal- wait. Butt signal? He burst out laughing. Stark signal more like. Calling Mr Stark to his butt. Oh he'd wish it worked like that... He gave a dreamy sigh. But yeah, having his butt light up when he's out patrolling wasn't the best idea. 

Cause it fits so snugly inside him, that now he keeps it in when he goes out patrolling. It stimulates him just right, not overwhelmingly so and to feel it so warm in his butt when he’s swinging around New York’s buildings feels just great. 

Bonus? When he comes back from the patrolling he’s all prepped up for his night time fun with the cock or the vibrator. 

His newest favourite position? On his belly, vibrator in his butt and him sucking off the dildo.

Best of two worlds.


End file.
